Kaisser (Game)
Kaisser is a fighting/action game by Fusion Entertainment it involves the adventures of superheroes battling it out, in a world with a sinister goverment facility forcing superheroes in a civilization away from nowhere, not too in the near future. It is for the Wii U. Gameplay The gameplay for the story mode is a action, open world fighting game, where you can run about to the stadiums and around the area picking up objects to use in fights, or to train yourself up. Once fighting, it is a spherical arena, with a centre and some obstacles to move you around on, a constantly spinning platform, which you fight on. It has a HP battle system similar to classic fighting games, and meters charging up for Special Moves and Spikes to add to the Spinner, when the user tries to bash into the player. The winner is the last one standing. You can customise your spinner when youvcollect pieces as you explore the areas. Controls In Battle Wii U A - Jump B - Block Y - Special Move X - Spikes (sends out spikes on your Spinner). Analouge Stick Left - Slow Down when spinning. Analouge Stick Right - Speed Up when spinning. A and A quickly - Jump Attack B Down on a Analouge stick - Force Field, deflects any projectiles. B Side - Smashes into the opponent to whichever direction you face it. A+A Double Jump Story VineVille is going into a state of decline, the year is 2134 a world of superheroes and villains, warring at the early hours of the morning on rooftops and skyscrapers, the government keep under-wraps about denying that there are superheroes around in VineVille, yet some have clearly been known to help. The new government has allocated 1 superhero to be protector of VineVille, and has created a arena for spectators to watch. After the first duel is won by About Time, he uses a portal to place the arena in different moments in time, but the arena is damaged, and Time tells then that they can't return home, The show must go on! As you slowly travel backwards in time, to cease others existence, but keep yours. Characters All of these characters appear in the story and can be played in battle mode. *Kaisser Cassia (A immortal braniac with the power to control humans in a real-life size game of chess). * Stella Cassia (Psy-chick) *Spyder - (A former spy with a costume in the shape of a spider, attacks with spinning and her eight legs) *Tyreone - (A man, who is extremely flexible, but heavy and moves around in a tyre motion). *Victoriaous - (A girl who has never lost a fight, she uses a rotating huge V to attack, which she keeps attached to her belt). *Jacob the Time Lord - (A man who Is obsessed with time and attachs with a pendulum, and a wand, into which he opens portals with). *Kid Wonder - (He's fast, he's sneaky, and he's got attitude). Area's The Arenas only have 1 is a circular coloseum all customised to the theme of their area. *The Arena - A simple training arena, with a circular hazard in the middle. *VineVille - VineVille 2013, the areana has Metal, Pasta and Lexan barriers. And barbedwire fences. Metal whacks you in a different direction, pasta slows you down to launch again, and Lexan sends you flying straight ahead. *Medival Mauling - themed arena with maces popping out and shields and swords in the middle. *The Coloseum - A roman themed arena *Ancient Greece - The Parthanon is in the middle, and there is two sets of stairs to go round the edge in to jump off. *Ancient Egypt - A Pyramid in the middle. *Caveman Scramble - Caves, falling rocks and clubs galore, it's going to be a bumpy ride! *Dinosaur Deathmatch - Grassy canyons, all we need is some dinosaurs. Trivia *Jacob seems to be similar to a certain Time Lord. *At the start of the stories cutscene it shows the Ella Metals statue implented in Ella-Metals: Run For Your Life!. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Games By Stelios7 Category:Wii U Games Category:Stelios7 Category:Action Category:Spin-offs